List of Tournaments
YouTube battle By: dragah date: Sometime in October #PewDiePie #PrankvsPrank #ERB #danisnotonfire ---- 128 Person User Roommate Tournament By: Tiansa date: Mid November 1. Aussie_Josh 2. ChronicRose 3. Peritwinkle 4. BrittanyS-Pierce ---- Disney Villains Tournament By: christianr date: November 2013 ---- #Scar (The Lion King) #Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) #Hades (Hercules) #Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ---- Mario Kart Wii Tournament By: Tiansa date: Mid November ---- #Rainbow Road #DS Yoshi Falls #Coconut Mall #N64 Bowser's Castle ---- 64 Superpower Tournament By: xcrunner13 date: Late November to Late December #Mind Control #The ability to summon up to $100,000 a month #Teleportation #Time Travel ---- Most Badass Movie Characters By: jbradley date: November/December ---- #Joker (The Dark Knight) #King Leonidas (300) #Darth Vader (Star Wars) #The Terminamtor (Terminator) ---- RRSBR By: anameok date: 1/5/2014 ---- #aussiejosh #otakumon #cantthinkofawittyone ---- Best Sylvester Stallone Movies Tournament By: jbradley date: January 1014 ---- #Rocky #Rambo (2008) #Rocky IV #Rocky Balboa ---- TF2 Class tournament By: anameok date: 02''/13/2014'' ---- #Spy #Sniper #Engineer ---- Music genre tournament By: anameok date: late april - may 6,2014 #Rock and Roll #Alternative Rock #Techno ---- January Jubilee By: jaredc date: 01/01/2013-02/01/2013 ---- #First place: Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix by Joanne K. Rowling (06/21/2003) (South{7}: 1st) *76 Votes* #Second place: Holes by Louis Sachar (08/20/1998) (West{11}: 1st) *50 Votes* #Third place: A Light In The Attic by Shel Silverstein (1981) (Midwest{4}: 1st) *33 Votes* #Fourth place: The Outsiders by Susan Eloise Hinton (04/24/1967) (East{9}: 1st) *48 Votes* #Fifth place: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by Lyman Frank Baum (05/17/1900) (South{5}: 2nd) *43 Votes* #Sixth place: The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1892) (West{5}: 2nd) *36 Votes* #Seventh place: Marley & Me: Life and Love With The World's Worst Dog by John Grogan (10/18/2005) (East{11}: 2nd) *60 Votes* #Eighth place: The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy by Douglas Adams (10/12/1979) (Midwest{12}: 2nd) *49 Votes* #Ninth place: Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen (01/28/1813) (East{2}: 3rd) *30 Votes* #Tenth place: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe by Clive Staples Lewis (10/16/1950) (West{3}: 3rd) *75 Votes* #Eleventh place: A Series of Unfortunate Events: The Bad Beginning by Daniel Handler (Lemony Snicket) (09/30/1999) (East{3}: 4th) *46 Votes* #Twelfth place: Lord of the Flies by William Golding (09/17/1954) (MidWest{8}: 3rd) *37 Votes* #Thirteenth place: Divergent by Veronica Roth (04/25/2011) (West{9}: 4th) *55 Votes* #Fourteenth place: The Hunger Games: Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins (09/01/2009) (South{14}: 3rd) *55 Votes* #Fifteenth place: The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho (c. 1988) (MidWest{15}: 4th) *38 Votes* #Sixteenth place: The Six Sisters: Minerva by Marion Chesney (c. 1983) (South{16}: 4th) *11 Votes* #Seventeenth Place: A Journey to the Centre of the Earth by Jules Verne (c. 1864) (West{1}: 5th) *32 Votes* #Eighteenth Place: Vladimir Tod: Twelfth Grade Kills by Zac Brewer (September 21st - 2010) (MidWest{1}: 5th) *26 Votes* #Nineteenth Place: Twilight - New Moon by Stephenie Meyer (September 6th - 2006) (South{2}: 5th) *41 Votes* ---- Theme Tournament By: -CriticalDrive- date: xx/yy/zzzz ---- #I am all of me #His world #Escape from the city ---- Will Ferrell Movies By: jbradley date: Early 2015 ---- #Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy #Elf #The Lego Movie #The Other Guys ---- Best NFL Teams By: jbradley 'date:' Early 2015 ---- #New England Patriots #Seattle Seahawks #Green Bay Packers/Pittsburgh Steelers (no match made) Toon 72 Tournament (2000's cartoons) By: ''-CriticalDrive- ''Date: ''Late March - Early April, 2015'' # Avatar: The Last Airbender # Samurai Jack # The Fairly OddParents Toon 64 Tournament (90's cartoons) By: ''-CriticalDrive- Date: ' April 2015 # SpongeBob SquarePants # Pokemon # Ed, Edd n Eddy Adult Animation Tournament 'By: '-''CriticalDrive- ''Date: May 2015 # The Simpsons # American Dad # Futurama 80's Videogame Tournament '''By: ''-CriticalDrive- ''Date: '''May - June 2015 # Super Mario Bros. # Pac-Man # Super Mario Bros. Two/three letter combinations tournament '''By: ''Nintara '''''Date: '''Somewhere in september 2017 # DIO # NIN # SLG # DG -this tournament is by EVERYONE considered to be the worst tournament on the site. AND IT IS ---- Category:Lists